star from heaven
by bickeringgibberish
Summary: Mikan wished for a companion and Poof! Hyuuga Natsume appeared in front of her, only to disappear if he grants her fondest wish not her last wish. NxM, HxR
1. Onegai kamisama

**Summary : Mikan's parents died in an accident and she prayed for a companion and poof! hyuuga NAtsume appeared in front of her only to disappear when he grants her fondest wish, not her last!**

**I: Onegai, Kami-sama...**

i pushed my door open, i felt sad the moment I did it. MY house was soooo quiet, very quiet. all my life I haven't felt this sadness and emptiness. i have never heard this deafening silence, never.

Why did God take my parents away anyways? why did he take my bestfriend away anyways? why does he have to be so freakin' cruel? what have i done to him anyways?

Damn him i'm all alone, damn him i have no one, damn him for their deaths. damn him for all. damn him.

_i wish i have someone to lean on,  
now that i'm alone,  
now that i'm weak,  
now that i wanna cry,  
onegai, kami-sama..._

**THUD! **

what the hell was that?

(0.o)

The auburn haired girl placed her bag down and stared around her house. the hall was dimly lit sunlight was peeping through he curtains. she swallowed and grabbed a lamp, she slowly crept towards the living room hand gripping on the lamp tightly. her round chocolate eyes displayed fear as sweat ran down towards her neck.

_'hey what the hell? burglars don't rob during daytime! how silly of me to think of that thing...'_ she glanced around the living room and sighed. _'nobody's here.'_ she thought.

nobody...

(0.o)

woooh... 1st chapter... hehe reviews please... this is my very first fanfic i swear!


	2. Mikan Sakura

**Summary : Mikan's parents died in an accident and she prayed for a companion and poof! hyuuga NAtsume appeared in front of her only to disappear when he grants her fondest wish, not her last!**

**II: Mikan Sakura**

My name is Mikan Sakura, living peacefully in a three room apartment. I live there alone. One, because my parents died three days ago, they once occupied the master's bedroom. two, my grandparents died a long long time ago, they occupied the other room adjacent to my room. and three, i don't have any friends; and hell i mean it.

i have bright large chocolate eyes that men usuallly admire, but i don't like boys really. they piss me off like hell. girls said that i have a very beautiful body, well as if i care. they can praise it all the time but hell dn't they dare try to touch it or else. my waist long hair is colored brown. when my parents are still alive they usually praise it and play with it. how i miss those things... i miss them most of the time...

i often curse god. i curse him for my parents' deaths, for my loneliness and for every misfortune i damn encounter. my parents left everything to me that's why people call me lucky. i would often smile and nod, but deep inside i felt lonely and sad... and it hurts me a lot. it proves me that i'm human... i can still feel pain.

i sometimes remember my Jii-chan telling me some stupid quotes. when i was young i used to think that quotes are stupid, but now i often remember his special quote:

_being there for that person is far more important than riches_

I had a bestfriend before, we didn't fight or anything, it's just that she left, died or whatever... i haven't seen her for umm let's see 14 years, yeah. i blame God for that too, i blame him all the time.

**NORMAL POV  
**

She carefully walked towards the kitchen counter and admired how clean it is. After her parents' funeral she decided to clean up the place since she's getting bored the stove gleamed in the late afternoon light, the refrigerator hummed softly, adding a strange aura in the room. there was a big maple table sitting at the center. Her family shared a lot of laughs, cries and shouts there; she missed them a lot, she managed to smile as she pulled the fridge open, she grabbed a bottle of orange juice and began to drink

the living room has two three seater couches. she jumped on the couch and turned her TV on. A stupid sitcom was on air. she heavily groaned and admired the painting on the wall instead. it was painted by her mother when she was 23. She was a gifted painter, then she met her father and they got married. Her dad was a business man-a sucessful one, mind you.

She groaned again then began hitting the pillow beside her,

_'why does he have to be so cruel? why did he take half of my life away?!'_


	3. Hyuuga Natsume

**Special thanks to the first two people who gave me a review!...**

**JC Zala- thanks thanks thanks!!!! i hope you'll be reading it until i finish it...**

**Kyatoraina-chan-thanks thanks thanks... hope i'll see your reviews... next time..**

**Summary : Mikan's parents died in an accident and she prayed for a companion and poof! hyuuga Natsume appeared in front of her only to disappear when he grants her fondest wish, not her last!**

**III: Hyuuga Natsume**

She groaned heavily. it was 8 o' colock in the evening and she was starving to death. She grumpily went down stairs wearing her nightgown and proceeded to the kitchen. She went towards the fridge and pulled t open only to find a lousy box of sushi inside.

_'oh, for Pete's sake, tomorrow i'll shop for food.'_ she thought miserably.

She pushed the fridge's door shut and sighed. "Well... at least i can still eat something tonight."

"That's all you've got? How poor..." Came a cold drawling voice. 'eh? somebody's inside my house?' she instinctively turned and gasped.

a boy of 17 was standing six feet before her, leaning against the wall. He has dark raven hair that reaches his eyes. she noticed that it was messy too. He has a pair of cold crimson eyes that sent chills down her spines. he was wearing a black polo and jeans.

"KYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" he screamed dropping the box of sushi in surprise. "B-Burglar!!??" she screamed again.

The raven haired boy quickly covered his ears and closed his eyes. "You're so noisy idiotic girl." he snaps.

"I'm not idiotic, you goddamned bastard!" she really loves to say the word goddamned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." he waved his hand gesturing that he was bored.

"Anata wa dare?!" she demands. (Who are you?!)

"Tch. Can't you shut up a bit?" he asked pretty annoyed. he casually strode towards the living room and sat down on the couch.

_'what the hell is this person doing?'_ a vein popped out of her head. "And who are you to demand me?!" she screams again

"Do you mind? I'm kinda getting pissed here because of your noisiness." he snaps.

"Who the bloody hell are you first?" she demands, olding her arms across her chest.

"Do you have anything to eat, little girl?"

"Will yu stop calling me idiotic names!" she screams.

"Do-you-have-anything-to-eat-little-idiotic-girl?" he asked again stressing on every word.

"WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU DEMANDING? YOU"RE A BURGLAR, RIGHT?" she screamed pointing her index finger at him.

"No i _am_ not." he calmly replied.

"Yes _you_ are," she snaps. "Anata wa dare?" she asked again.

"Do you have to know?" he asked dully.

"Of course have to know for Pete's sake!" she screams again.

_'this girl's gonna blast my eardrums.'_ "Doushite?" he asked (Why?)

_'this guy is sooo hopeless.'_ "_Because_,one: _you_ went inside _my_ house without permission which is called trespassing, two: _you_ called _me_ a lot of names and three: i'm gonna call the police so i need your freakin' name!"

"TCh. I'm not a burglar or anything for your information idiotic girl."

"...Well for your information, this," she pointed to herself. "idiotic girl has a name, and i _don't_ care if you're not a burglar! you're trespassing!" she screams.

"Fine I'm Hyuuga Natsume." he said in a cold tone.

"Ok, that settles then." she stomped towards the phone and grabbed it.

"You can't call. it's dead." he said again.

"Nani Sore? how did you know???!!!!" she screamed. "Are you a stalker???!!!!" she screeched. (What the hell?)

_'I should have worn a pair of earmuffs.'_ he thought miserably as he rubbed his temples. "Why would I stalk a flat chested girl like you anyways?!"

"HENTAIIII!!!!" all her life she have never been humiliated. _'how dare he, how dare he...'_ she thought. "Really who the ruddy hell are you?!

"I told you already, do i have to repeat it again? I'm Hyuuga Natsume; _a _star. _Your_ star to be particular," he explained.

_'is this person nuts?'_ "What do _you_ mean _my_ star?!" she screeched. "Are _you_ retarded or something? or are you _insane_?!"

"I am not insane, I am telling you the freakin' truth. it's up to you if you believe in me or what."

"really, i'm gonna call the mental hospital, I don't want a perverted insane person in my house." she said menacingly.

"I'm not insane idiot, if I'm insane then explain why I know that your parents did, you lost your bestfriend and your grandparents, explain to me why I know that you're wearing panties often with strawberry---"

"Oh, shut up! you really are a stalker aren't you?" she snaps, her face was red in embarassment and humiliation.

he gave her a smirk a sly smirk that made her really angry. she wanted to poke his eyes and beat him into a pulp.

"I am not I said. how many times do I have to tell you that I don't like flat chested girls?"

"FYI, I have a chest Mr. Pervert." she snaps at him totally pissed off. "How can you prove to me that your my star?"

she isn't going to believe him actually. she just wants to talk to him for a moment, she had been lonely. so lonely three days seemed to be eternity for her. it seems like it's forever.

"Remember your grandpa?" he asked. there was a tone of hurt in his voice but he continued to play it cool.

"Uh huh..." she said uncertain of the question.

"Remember that he always tell you stupid quotes and stories that you don't even understand?"

she almost laughed when he said 'stupid quotes.' "Yeah, why?"

"Remember what he told you before he died?" he asked dully.

she narrowed her eyes and focused in remembering it. _'Mikan... when people die...'_ she saw in her mind's eye the hoospital where he died.

"Mikan," he flinched slightly. "when people die-"

_'they become stars to guard their loved ones...'_ she remembered her grandpa in his deathbed.

"They become stars to guard their loved ones..."

_'to keep them happy while they're still alive...'_ she closed her eyes trying to fight the tears

"to keep them happy while they're still alive..."

_'and to grant their wishes to recieve real happiness... so don't worry, when i die i'll be a star and i'll guard over you...'_

"And to grant their wishes to recieve real happiness... so don't worry, when i die i'll be a star and i'll guard over you..." he recited as if it was a poem. "Now do you still think that I'm insane huh, stupid?"

_'stupid?'_ she thought._ 'the nerve of this guy...'_ "I thought stars are supposed to stay up _there_..." she said pointing outside. "Why are you _here_ anyways?"

"DUH?" he said rolling his crimson eyes. "remember a while ago?"

"Nani?" she asked stupidly.

"i wish i have some one to lean on to now that i'm alone, now that i'm weak, now that i wanna cry, onegai kami-sama..." he mocks, a smirk was plastered on his handsome face.

"Will you stop mocking me? so you're the one i'll lean on to?" she asked indignantly. "My gosh! GOd sent me a shinigami!!!" (Death angel)

"that's so sarcastic... why did you even wish for such a thing?" he snaps.

"Cause I'm all alone... i thought you knew that?" she mumbled quietly, eyes looking at her slippers.

"Tch. NOw do you have anything to eat?"

"Idiot. you ruined my tonight's dinner." she snaps.

"Tch. That's why i don't want to be here." tosssing the poor pillow away.

"then_ leave_ you asshole! get the hell lost!" she screams again picking up the box of sushi and throwing it aside.

"I _can't_ get lost idiot, i still have to grant you your fondest wish first, then poof I'm gone." he explained dully.

"Fine get lost!"

"It isn't your fondest wish..."

"Hontou?" she shouts. "How'd you know?" (REALLY?)

"Coz i can hear your heart say: i don't want him to leave coz he's _so_ hot!" he smirked

"NOT!" she screams making him smirk more." You are _so_ full of yourself Hyuuga!!!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." he waved his hand as he stared outside the window. "Since you have no food and I'm already sleepy... where am I gonna sleep?"

''You're gonna _sleep_ here too?!" she asked totally outraged

"Unless you're gonna pay for my hotel room..."

"AAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!!"

(o.O)

**author's note: Please give me reviews... pretty pretty please!!! i can accept flames actually, correct me in my wrong grammars and stuffs, i accept critisisms just as long as you'll be gentle...**

**anyways... how did the third chapter go? was it good? hehe... Natsume's still a pervert isn't he? well at least Mikan's wish is granted right?**

**-preview-**

**chapter 4: Polka-dots and pervert**

**"what the fuck are you doing here?"her grip was tightening.**

**"Well... it's kinda boring in your house so..."**

**"So?" she snaps.**

**'So i guess i'll just tease you here, so that i won't get bored." he smirked, practically enjoying her reaction.**

**a vein popped out of her head. "You Bastard!"**

**"Hush your language polka-dots..." and he jums out of the window.**

**'po-polka-dots? matte... that's my... UNDERWEAR!!!'**

**"Hyuuga no Hentai!!!" and she jumps out of the window too.**

**-end-**

**hehe nice??? don't worry i'll try to update it... just as long as my parents don't get pissed coz i'm using the laptop again...**

**Ja ne Minna!! thanks again to:**

**JC Zala :)**

**and**

**kyatoraina-chan... :)**


	4. Polkadots and Pervert

**Author's Notes: HEllo!!! thanks thanks thanks to the people who gave me reviews last time!**

**especially:**

**annaaoi?-hehe c joanna ba to??? kala ko ba ala keo internet?? thanks anyways...**

**kyatoraina-chan-thanks again for the review... i wonder do you have any stories so that i can read them? if you have one please tell me...**

**JC Zala-hello... thanks again for the review... hope you and kyatoraina-chan enjoyed it... if you have any stories please tell me so that i can read them ok?**

**Valorkairi-hello... you gave me a review... thanks thanks thanks... :)**

**umm... thanks for the review... please wait for my updates and please try to promote my story? wah... joke...

* * *

**

**Summary : Mikan's parents died in an accident and she prayed for a companion and poof! hyuuga NAtsume appeared in front of her only to disappear when he grants her fondest wish, not her last!**

**IV: Polka-dots and Pervert**

The sun lazily crept into Mikan's room, she grumpily turned trying to avoid the sun's light. it was seven o' clock damn it and her freakin' alarm clock isn't ringing yet. so why was she awake? oh yeah the damned sun pierced her chocolate eyes. she slowly got up and proceeded to the window.

_'damn you you freakin' sun... why do you always have to wake me up?'_ she thought. sometimes she would often pray that she won't wake up the next day, she hates her life now that she has no one...

oh yeah, she has one person left...

Hyuuga.

remembering him made her groan loudly. that freakin' jerk insisted to have the master's bedroom. And she thinks that he doesn't kow how to respect somebody's privacy. Her _parents'_ privacy actually.

She neatly combed her waist long hair then sighed, the house was still quiet. Hyuuga didn't even make a difference. God was really stupid to give him to her. Her walls were colored violet, her mom chose the color a long long time ago. A king sized bed sat at the center of the room. A big closet stood beside a wooden door obviously keeping all her possessions, a desk with a computer sat beside a big bookcase. Mikan loves to read books. Especially when her grandparents were still alive.

_'time for my bath...'_ she hurriedly grabbed her pink towel and ran outside her room. There are 3 bathrooms inside her house. one, the public one that's near the kitchen. two, the one in the master's bedroom that _maybe_, Hyuuga's using. the thought of it made her stomach turn. and the third one is outside her room, near the stair case.

And that's _her_ bathroom.

**MIKAN'S POV**

I placed my towel on the rack, and sighed. I really wonder why my school starts at 8:00, it's too early for me... if only mum was here maybe waking up this early maybe it wouldn't be too hard. I stared at my reflection, red eyes because of stress, and my eyebrows were already meeting placing a line in the middle of my forehead. Hyuuga went inside my mind again and i groaned.

"will you give _me_ a break?" I moaned as i hit the mirror. Fortunately it didn't break.

'I have to grant your fondest wish first.' that's what he said last night and now here i am thinking of my fondest wish. Can he bring my family back? or my bestfriend? My eyes began to water again. Why am I such a cry baby? And he said that if he already granted my wish he'll be gone...

heck! I need your help today brain!

Unfortunately, my bloody brain didn't cooperate. Oh well, I can have a lot of time in thinking about my wish right? i carefully removed my strawberry printed Pajamas and sank into the tub. wow, what a comforting feeling. I wish I can stay here forever. I closed my eyes and relaxed when...

suddenly _my_ bathroom door burst out open!

* * *

**NORMAl POV**

The door burst open revealing Of course Hyuuga Natsume. Mikan's eyes shot wide when she saw the raven haired boy. Natsume blinked suddenly obviously shocked to see a woman sitting in the tub.

_'w-what... what the?'_ he thought, _'am i imagining it or is it really the idio-'_

**"KYAAA!!!!!!!!!"** _'yup it's really her.'_ "You **PERVERT**!!!! **GET OUT HYUUGA**!!!!!!"

and pak! he was hit... by the shampoo bottle. he can still hear her shouting when he closed the door.

'shit... that hurts... I'll kill her I swear... why did God assign me to this stupid girl anyways?' he rubbed the lump on his forehead and cursed more. she was still shouting inside the bathroom

**"QUIT SCREAMING LIKE A SHIT! I DIDN'T EVEN SEE A THING, YOU FLAT CHESTED GIRL!"** He retorts back.

(o.O)

"Nogi..." came a cold voice. Nogi quickly knew who called him.

"Hn?" He asked, turning to see a Blue haired girl with cold violet eyes, she was very pale and cold looking. She actually resembles a blue waist long haired porcelain doll. to much beautiful to get broken, too much angelic to be touched. She was wearing a pink top and a black skirt.

"Naze ni Koko ni?" she asked raising her eyebrows. (Why are you here?)

"Obviously _visiting_ my lovable pets," he answered dully. he was feeding 2 bunnies, 3 horses and a cow.

The girl Mainly glared. "Ne Nogi, _Don't_ use that tone in answering me..." her eye twitched suddenly, Nogi or Nogi Ruka gulped down. He can sense that this girl is getting pissed.

"e-eh... Imai-san, gomen ne..." his ocean blue eyes emitted fear.

"Don't do it again or else," she showed him some of his embarassing photos. "you'll see _these_ on e-bay; mark my words." With a smirk she left Ruka alone together with his scared animals.

If you really think that Imai Hotaru was an angel think twice, she's a cold hearted girl that had been Ruka's companion for 14 years. She loved black mailing him actually. It's her hobby. Ruka managed to sigh at that thought.

_'she's giving me the creeps...'_ he thought.

(o.O)

Mikan glared at Natsume when he went down for breakfast. A lump was still visible on his forehead. 'serves him right.' she thought as she cooked some pancakes. Natsume returned the glare and sat down on the couch, he noticed that Mikan was wearing a dark blue blazer, a mid-thigh checkered skirt, white long sleeves and a black necktie. She felt goosebumps while cooking.

"Stop staring at me Hyuuga..." she muttered quietly. "are you checking me out or what?"

"Oh, please, Miss Idiot, I'm just wondering _why_ are you wearing those clothes." he snaps.

"_Because_, Mr. Genius I am going to my school." she snapped tilting her head to look at him.

"Well... Idiots should _really_ study." he eplied with a smirk. A vein quickly popped out of her head.

"well... I think perverted bastards _also_ need to study," she snaps placing 3 pancakes on one plate and 3 to the other. "Are you going to eat or what?"

"I'd rather go to a pancake house than taste your cooking..." he retorts. "I'm coming with you anyways."

"Nandato?" she asked placing a slice of pancake in her mouth. (What do you mean?)

_'such an idiot...'_ ''Nothing..." he replies standing up.

"Where are you going?" she snaps.

"Upstairs, where else?" and he leaves her there.

(o.O)

"Hyuuga!!!! I'm leaving already! Lock the door or else when I come back home and I'll see my house wrecked I'll beat you into a pulp!" she shouts as she placed her shoes on. "Ja ne!!!"

'as if i'll get threatened.' he rolled his eyes and jumped off the bed, his stomach growled. 'woah... i'm getting hungry...' he went outside the room and ran downstairs only to find his pancakes. he sat down and stared a note was placed beside the plate:

_Hyuuga,_

_I know that you'll get hungry, so i left this plate here. Don't worry. If you'll die just lie there ok? I really don't give a damn about it Ok? Ja, enjoy the food..._

_Mikan..._

Natsume smirked. well, it wouldn't hurt right? besides _he's_ hungry. _His_ Stomach is Hungry.

(O.o)

She walked towards her school. She normally walks towards her school. Even though she has a car she never uses it. she prefers to walk to admire her surroundings. Sakura trees and rose bushes lie down on the side walk, she likes to stroll around and look at the shops and the shop keepers. Almost everyone know her. She likes to greet them every morning and every afternoon.

"Ohio Tatsuki-San!" she greeted the donut shop owner.

"Ohio Mikan-chan! My wife asked me to give this to you..." and he hands her a box of donuts.

"Eh? Ano... Arigatou!" she smiled. "Thank you... i'd better go now."

"Take care ok?"

"UM!" and she runs away.

(o.O)

"GOMEN NE MINNA!!!!" she screamed exactly as she opened the door. Everybody stared at her. Though her parents died she never forgot how to smile, to laugh and to communicate; Which is pretty unusual to people who are grieving. It had been 3 days but she smiles a lot.

"Eh, President... what are you sorry for?" Hinata asked wiping of her sweat.

"Eh?" she blinked. "I'm not late?"

they shook their heads and she smiled. "Thank God!" oops... did she really say that?

* * *

"QUIET!!!!!" the teacher screamed. it was actually Sasuke-sensei. The terror teacher. His eyes were gray and his hair was black and he likes to humiliate a lot of students except Mikan.

Everybody settled down. Mikan sat at the back of the room and stared outside the window. _'it's gonna ba another boring day.'_ The sky was blue and the clouds are lazily floating by, she wants to skip classes but she was so tired.

"I Have an important announcement to make, so _listen_." he said in a menacing tone. "I am going to inform you all that you have a new classmate, he's new here in Tokyo so i wish that all of you will be nice to him.

"Him?" the girls giggled. The boys stared at Mikan.

"Quit staring Bastards..." she mumbled. _'a boy? hopefully not a pervert like Hyuuga...'_

"Sakura... Language please."

she glared. "Just get on with your stupid announcement." The boys sniggered.

"Can I come in already?" said a cold bored voice outside the room.

'Matte... That's Hyuuga's voice...' her eyes shot wide.

"yes, Hyuuga-san; Do come in." And Natsume went inside, wearing a blue blazer which is unbuttoned, a pair of black pants and shoes, His hair messy. And he wasn't even wearing the tie. his earring shone in the sunlight.

'eh? he has an earring?' Mikan thought with a glare. All the girls began to drool, 'disgusting...' she thought.

'This is Hyuuga Natsume... he'll be studying here for a year or so. Sakura, tour him Ok?" He asked.

"Do I Really _have_ to tour this assy pervert?" she whines.

"Language idiot." he retorts coldly.

"Shut up Pervert." she snaps again. the class backed away from Mikan, she was surrounded by a dark aura, and she gets surrounded by that aura only if she gets pissed off.

"Eh, Sakura-san, You know him?" Toshi asked quietly.

"Yeah..."

* * *

"Oi... Hyuuga, we need to talk..." she mumbled as she grabbed his arm. he winced slightly when she did that. the class stared at them and began to whisper.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" her grip was tightening.

"Well... it was kinda boring in your house so..."

"So?" she snaps (people... i know that it wasn't like this in the preview... gomen ne...)

"So i thought that maybe i'll go here so that i can piss you off." he stated dully. 'besides i don' wanna get bored."

"You Bastard!" a vein popped out of her head.

'Hush your language **Pol-ka-dots**." And he slaps her hand away then jumped out off the window.

'Nanide? Polka-dots? MAtte... that's my-------**UNDERWEAR**!'

**"HYUUGA NO HENTAI!!!!!!"** and she jumps out of the window too. The class stared quite dumbfounded.

(o.O)

**author's notes: hehe long one? well... it's 1.54 in the morning and... hmm... i ain't tired yet. well thanks i think that's all for today... reviews people! thanks again...**

**(joanna pag di ka nag-reply papatayin kita pagkatapos ng sembreak...) wahahahah jokes...**

**Thanks to everybody!!! more reviews ok???**

**JA NE MINNA!!!!  
rainbow 1269**


	5. misunderstandings

**Summary: Mikan's wished for a companion and poof Hyuuga Natsume appeared in front of her only to disappear if he grants her fondest wish not her last.**

**V: Misunderstandings**

MIKAN"S POV

where the hell is that Hyuuga? I'm running around the grounds like hell and I can't still find him. Dammit, he's such a fast runner, I swear when i see him _I'll_ kill him. No i will _really_ kill him. I'm really determined in killing that ass. How could he do that to me? It's really perverted and- of course unusual right? well... maybe not for him. When I see him I'll surely poke him in the eyes for sure or well maybe that's a little violent. Maybe I'll just cut his neck until he bleeds. yeah, unless you readers have any suggestions right? well if you have tell me so that i can torture him.

Several teachers passed by and greeted me. i greeted back, returning to be the little sweet Miss Sakura as my insides boil in anger. I was already running for 15 minutes and damn! how i wish my school's smaller than it's actual size.

"Miss Sakura? what are you doing here?" oh crap, a teacher.

"Ano, I'm on an errand you see..." I mumbled quietly, which is a lie obviously.

"Errand at this time?" the teacher asked. you shit, stop asking me things.

"Yes, you see... i'm looking for a transferee; he's cutting classes." I explained panting slightly.

"Another trouble maker i suppose?" she asked.

"Umm... yeah..." I mumbled again getting bored. She quickly bade me goodbye as i glared at her. i hope you trip , bitch.

NOw it's just great... about a minute of my precious Hyuuga hunting time is wasted all thanks to that teacher. i swear I'll get her fired for this. Now where could he be?

By the way i forgot to mention about my uncle right? well he's the owner of this school so i consider this freakin' school _mine_. The teachers treat me with respect and the staff respect me too. I often skip classes because sometimes they're so easy to deal with and they're so boring that i can almost fall down.

I normally pass my test so my parents don't ask me stupid things about school and stuff.

They don't know that i'm skipping classes too because, of course i don't tell them, two, because i blackmail teachers so that they won't tell them and three teachers often think that I'm always on an errand coz they all know that I'm class B's president.

what a priveledge don't you think?

* * *

NORMAL POV 

Mikan ran around the campus trying to search for Natsume. She already passed the labs, courts, auditorium, pool the elementary building, the junior high building, the teacher's lounge the men's CR everywhere. She even asked his 'fan-girls' if they saw him.

_'WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU HYUUGA?!'_ she thought clearly pissed off.

(o.O)

Natsume was sitting under a Sakura tree beside a pond while staring at the falling leaves of some trees around him. He slowly closed his eyes and began to think. _Maybe_ he really missed the world he once lived on. _Maybe_ he really missed the fact that there are bird around, there are creatures. creatures that are alive.

Up there in the sky, only dead people hang there, they often sigh and moan in agony as they gazed down praising the earth and envying the people alive.

Natsume spends his time up there in the sky by staring at the world. If he didn't die maybe he will be with his bestfriend. Though he can't remember him anymore. he still misses him. he would often take a look and try to remember faces.

where is he anyways? now that he's back, why can't he look for him?

will his second chance be wasted again. when he died he wanted to come back again. To feel love, to breathe air, to admire his surroundings. he regrets his death. if the stupid driver wasn't stupid enough to hit the coming truck maybe he's still alive,

maybe he's still with his bestfriend. He opened his ruby eyes and stared at the floating lilies and lotus flowers. it was a beautiful sight. Maybe coming down wasn't a bad idea after all. Sakura petals were also falling down like stars. it was a beautiful sight. Then he remembered Mikan, he couldn't help but smirk. He really loved her reaction a while ago.

(O.o)

Mikan panted again. she ran around the campus for 5 times already and Damn. she's _freakin'_ tired. No _dead_ tired. She closed her eyes and wiped the beads of sweat off her face. _'Where else? where else? unless he's in...'_ her eyes bulged wide.

_'the school garden!'_ she smirked. _'that's the only place left.'_

**

* * *

**

Mikan didn't feel tired anymore. She can feel that Hyuuga was there. Everybody saw her running with the same black aura so they backed away. the farthest possible. They know that Mikan's pissed. Really pissed.

If Hyuuga's not there, Hell she'll kill somebody. Their terror teacher in fact. One thing was puzzling her though. How on earth did Natsume enroll in her school. i'ts kinda fishy to think of it but maybe... it's one of his powers or something.

What's her fondest wish anyways? A million dollars, a cruise, a family?

_'a family...'_

she bit her lip then shook her thoughts away. if Natsume'll have a wish, what could it be? probably a wall to seperate her from him or something like that. she sighed heavily as she turned left she was near. near to her prey...

(o.O)

Natsume felt goosebumps the moment he closed his eyes for the 15th time. 'somebody's watching me.' he thought. He tried to sense the person but the person was moving silently to him, or maybe the target wasn't him. he shrugged the idea off and sighed. _'boring... i wonder where that idiot is...'_

* * *

Mikan panted loudly her eyes searched for Natsume's shadow. Her insides were burning with fury and hatred. She wants to choke him, poke himin the eye or whatever. Just to torture him. And she saw Him, sitting under a Sakura tree. _Her_ Sakura to be sure.

and she smirked. _'that's my prey...'_

She walked towards him casually bangs covering her face. A dark aura was still surrounding her making the flowers wilt.

"Nice of you to drop by, Polka." he emphasized on the word Polka with a smirk.

'how i would love to wipe that smirk off your face.' she thought eye twitching. "Hyuuga..."

"Nani?" he answered dully.

warning: BOLd AND CApiTALIzeD LETTerS meAnS SHOutinG oR woRsE SCrEAmInG

**"HYUUUUUUGGGAAA YOUUU HHHEEENNNTTTTAAAIIIII!!!!!!"** she screamed. Natsume quickly covered his ears but unfortunately. it didn't block her shout.

"Tch. you showed me. I didn't even want to look at it.''

"Did not!" she retorts red in anger.

"Why should I look at your panties, i mean you have _weird_ taste in underwears." he said coldly.

"Nani wa Hyuuga?" she asked clearly dumb founded.

"You know... strawberries, lemons, apples, watermelons, pandas, flowers, bears, hearts oranges, che---"

"Urusai!!!!" she shouts. (Shut up!)

(o.O)

Mikan threw her bag down in disgust. She had her worst day ever and when i say worst. i mean worst. Sasuke sensei gave her a detention for screaming and hitting Hyuuga while he played innocent. Strike one. Then by lunh time Hyuuga spilled her clothes with orange juice. of course she screamed like hell again earning a detention from the cafeteria lady. strike two and last Hyuuga 'accidentally' hit her with their 5,000 pages history book. of course she hits Natsume back earning her another detention. She wants Natsume to disappear. She wants him gone. dead to be exact.

SHe groaned again as she buried her face in her throw pillow._ 'damn him, damn him, damn you kami-sama. what have i done wrong to you?'_

"Oi, Baka-youjo..." he called out. She ignored him completely. Not wanting to talk to him.

"oi..." he repeated again. 'I'm getting hungry, don't you have anything to eat?"

"Eat the floor..." she mumbled angrily.

Natsume's vein popped out. "I want to eat."

"That's why i told you to eat the bloody floor!" she snaps.

"Well I don't want to at the floor."

"Then try the pillow..." she sneered

"POLKKKKKAAAAA!!!!"

(o.O)

**author's notes: ok it was dead boring i know, i am really pissed off cause my work got erased yeah and now i ran out of ideas, my brain didn't leak something out tonight... hehe**

**thanks: to everybody that gave me reviews... this chapter is dedicated to them all especially Joanna and Anne also Kyatoraina-chan. by the way i read your story its nice.**

**DAemon koneko- i read your story broken wings right? interesting thanks for the compliment. i learned a bit of japanese in our dictionary and by watching several animes... lol**

**Tima...2003-forgot the pen name. tnx hope to get another review...**

**Jc zala you meanie where's my review????**

**JA NE MINNA!!!  
**

**rainbow 1269???!!! hehe reviews plssss**


	6. Late night dinner

**author's note: to all the people who gave me reviews... Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna!!! hehe... woah... chapter 6 huh? and yet Mikan's not in Gakuen alice... hmm... oops??? i just slipped!!! wahhh... nn**

**JC Zala- Can't torture Natsume much, after all he and Mikan will leave her school actually coz, better find out... by the way sorry for what Natsume said... hehe that she's an idiot... well Natsume is a meanie remember? heehee**

**xXangelicprincessXx- ohio!!!! hmm... you gave me a review nn arigato... welcome to my fanfic, hope that i'll hear from you again... hehe tnx for the review again...**

**Ladalada- you're new in my reviewers list... glad that you gave me one!! arigato hope to hear from you again..**

**Valorkairi- 'eat the bloody floor?' are you the one who gave me a review about this sentence? LOL i was really tired that time and stressseeeeddd oouuuuttt... hehe thanks again...**

**kyatoraina-chan- thanks again... have yo updated already??? thnks..**

**ivanne31-oi... review koh??? hmp i'm getting pissed Anne...**

**annaaoi/j- joanna... reviews please??**

**umm who else? if i forgot somebody... umm... hehe thanks anyways!!!! hope to hear from all of you again. By the way i'm gonna write another fan fic. :He is my master... (Joanna Anne... LOL)**

**Chapter dedicated to all the reviewers; thanks hope we'll be friends. ENJOY MINNA!!!

* * *

**

**Summary : Mikan's parents died in an accident and she prayed for a companion and poof! Hyuuga Natsume appeared in front of her only to disappear when he grants her fondest wish, not her last!**

**VI: Late night dinner**

MIKAN'S POV AGAIN...

Ok here i am stuck with Hyuuga and his whining mouth... _really_ whining mouth, plus his grumbling stomach. I am going to explode right now. I'm getting pissed with the bloody sounds!

"Oi, tell your stomach to shut the hell up or else." i threatened giving him my worst glare.

"If you're gonna threaten me little girl, don't just give me that _look_." he snaps back.

look? doesn't he notice that I'm giving him my best glare? damn you Hyuuga. damn you.

i pouted a bit then sighed.

"Where are we going anyways Little girl?"

"Will you stop naming me names?" I asked annoyed.

"If you tell me where were going first." he said folding his arms all of a sudden; I couldn't help but giggle. He looks a pissed of gay.

"To a restaurant where else?" I tilted my head to stare at him. The moonlight bathed the street with a dim light. i can barely see his face

"You have money?"

"Eh? You didn't bring money?" i asked wide eyed.

"Tch. such a freeloader." he snaps while messing his hair.

'Hey, you're living in my house in case you don't know." I pouted. "Besides you're the only one who'll eat."

"What do you mean? were sharing our food?" he asked indignantly. Oh brother.

NORMAL POV

Mikan dragged Natsume into a late night cafe. it was 8:00 in the evening and they were hungry.

"Why here?" he suddenly asked after being shoved into a sit.

"Coz, I work here you dim wit." she explained as she walked towarsd a door.

she grumpily grabbed her uniform as her manager began to shout a sermon. "why are you late? do you think bringing a customer is a good... blah blah blah. Her ears closed all of a sudden. _'damn this bitch, getting noisier and noisier. tomorrow I'll leave my job.'_ she tied her hair up and pouted a bit. 'I am really regretting my descision two years ago...'

flashback (i really hate a lot of flash back. it tires me... gomen...)

_"Okaa-san... onegai... let me work even for 3 hours or so..." a fifteen year old Mikan begged as she placed several books on the table._

_"And why would you like to work little miss?" her father asked smiling a bit. Mikan knows that when her dad smiles they'll agree sooner or later._

_"Otou-san, i want to be indipendent just for once beside i want to earn money to buy things so that i won't ask any moey from the two of you." she explained eagerly when she sat down on the couch._

_"Yuka honey, why don't you even want our tangerine to work? I think she has a point..."_

_"Demo... i'm just thinking abot her-"_

_'Come on mom! dad agreed already!" she whined "Onegai????!!!"_

_"what else can i do?" yuka sighed._

end...

Mikan threw the menu on Natsume's plate. She can feel the manager glare at her. "Can i take your order?" she neglectted the word 'sir'

Natsume gave her a death glare which she returned back. 'hurry up you ass i'm getting hungry. I could eat a carabao.' she thought as she twirled her hair in impatience.

"Is that the way you treat a customer?" he smirked. Mikan's eye twitched. several customers were already drooling over Natsume. she rolled her eyes.

"Could you hurry up already? I have a lot of tables to wait." she snaps as she tapped her foot on the floor.

"Really would you like me to call the manager?" he sneered. Mikan gave him a don't-you-dare-look.

he gave her a i-would-really-do-it-look. Mikas sighed in defeat.

"Good evening _sir_." she flinched a bit. "I'm Sakura Mikan your waitress for tonight; Can i take your order?" she asked clearly pissed

"You're _not_ the cook here i suppose?"

_'is he trying to insult me or what?'_ she thought. "Obviously." she stated coldly.

" I'll have a plate of tenderloin steak. Just make sure you won't touch it, you _might_ contaminate it." and he throws the menu back.

"Oh please, don't worry I'll make sure i'll wear gloves."

(o.O)

By the time Natsume's order was cooked a lot of girls-no a mob of girls were already around him. severeal male customers glared at Natsume for stealing their dates. Mikan found it disgusting though. The boys stared at her and she flashed them a smile. They almost fell down with what she did.

'Hell, I can't get near him and damn it i'm getting pissed off and hungrier all at the same time.' she thought balancing the tray she was holding. 'here goes everything...'

3...

2..

1.

**"WILL YOU ALL GET YOUR ASSES AWAY FROM THIS FREAKING CUSTOMER? GO MOB HIM LATER WHEN I FINISH GIVING HIM HIS ORDER COZ I'M GETTING PISSED AND I WANT TO GO HOME ALREADY!!!!"** she screamed. Natsume smirked a bit. the girls quickly backed away in fear of getting hit. She gave Natsume a meaningful glare. "Enjoy your meal." she said in an icy tone.

* * *

She silently cursed Natsume, and her stomach. If she gets another round of sermons from the manager. Hell she'll kick her ass. She hurriedly removed her ribbon and her apron.

"Sakura?" it was the manager's icy tone. She groaned in agony. 'not now...' she thought.

"I told hem to back away so i could finish my job! what the hell's wrong with that?" she defended herself with her puppy eyes.

"It's not about that Sakura." she noticed that the manager's eyes were dazed and unfocused.

"Eh?"

"I actually want you to go out already. your shift's over."

"Demo-"

"No buts, there's somebody waiting outside for you." and she pushed Mikan outside. _'Nani sore?_

(o.O)

"So it's you..." Mikan said indignantly as she walked towards Natsume who was busy playing with his phone back resting on a street lamp. the light made him look a bit... scarier, no hotter. wait Mikan snap out of it! His crimson eyes seemed to be darker, and his raven hair seemed to be lighter in the light. All the girls will kill to get near him.

"Aren't you even grateful?" he sneered as he stared at her clothes. She was wearing a flowing blue skitrt, a pink spaghetti strapped topped covered with a white bolero. her hair was flowing down her waist and she was clutching a small purse.

cute...

Mikan raised her eyebrows and checked his clothes out too. red shirt and jeans topped with a black jacket.

hot...

"Nope, not even a bit." she snaps casting the girls a teasing smirk then glancing back at Natsume. 'How did you do that to my manager anyways?" she asked as she walked.

he shrugged a bit. 'One of my charms." he said smirking. the night was a bit cold heck it was two weeks from summer why is it cold?

"Have you eaten already?" he asked out of the blue.

Her stomach growled and she blushed a bit; luckily it was dark. "I work there Hyuuga, I don't eat there.''

"And why?" he asked glaring.

'Coz i need to work first!" she screams as her eyes searched for a open food shop. "UHAA!!!!! ICE CREAM!!!" she dragged Natsume along with her as she ran.

* * *

"You are such a kid..." he said coldly. Mikan was still holding his hand as she peered into the freezer.

"What would you like? It's my treat." she said excitedly.

'I don't eat childish things..." he snaps

Mikan scowled. "don't tell me you died after eating an ice cream?" she asked sneering.

"Tch."

"Come on haven't you ever tasted one before?" she asked.

"baka, of course i have tasted one." he said poking her head all of a sudden.

"Itai!" she caressed her forehead. "What's that for?"

"For being an idiot. Where's my ice cream?"

(o.O)

She and Natsume walked under the moonlight. Mikan was watching him eat his Strawberry ice cream with a smirk on her face. He shot her a glare as she laughed.

"You look Kawaii when eating an ice cream!" she teased while licking her Mint chocolate one.

"So... you're from the sky then?"

"Obviously, where else?" he replied dully as he threw the cone away.

"Ne, is it nice there?" she asked full of curiosity. "to see the earth from afar?"

_'no it isn't .stars envy people you know.'_ "Dunno, i don't look down much." he said quietly.

"How did you die anyways, Natsume?"

"Wow," he said sarcastically. "You said my name."

'You haven't answered my question yet."

'Car accident." he replied bitterly.

"oh... by the way if you'll have a wish what would it be?" she asked changing the topic.

'I'd wish for a wall to seperate me from you and your loud mouth." he smirked.

_'well... i'm right in one thing...'_ she thought as she stared up at the sky.

_'good night grandpa, okaa-san, otou-san..._

_i love you and i miss you_

_do you think Natsume's nice?_

_I know he is... he'll protect me ... i can feel it_.

----------------------------

**AUthor's note:**

**waaahhh long chapter huh??? hehe nice isn't it? reviews people thanks! good night! JA NE MINNA!**

**rainbow 1269**


	7. A week and six days before summer

**author's note: Hello... chapter 7's up? wahhh... and today's the 7th day from the publish date right?? wow... i wonder if people like my fanfic??? hmm... answer me back huh??**

**thanks to the ff:**

**JC Zala- thanks for the review... wahhh... can't spoil my other chapters so i'm gonna keep my mouth shut...**

**niceladysakura-hmmm... tnks... of course he will not go away... I'll make sure.**

**xXangelicprincessXx-can't tell anything... i want you to get excited... weeeeee... **

**to everybody: Arigato Gozaimasu minna, i hope you'll give me more reviews. coz i ain't writing until i recieve 10 more for chapter 7!!!! waaaahhhhh just kidding minna...**

**here's chapter 7 enjoy!**

**

* * *

xXrainbow1269Xx: Ne Natsume be nice to Mikan-chan or at least try too...**

Natsume:And why would I?

Mikan: Such a meanie Natsume... shouldn't be that bad to her... (I nodded a bit)

Natsume: Tch, hey Ruka what do you say should we beat her up?

xXrainbow1269Xx: Ruka-pyon have mercy. (Mikan nods.)

Ruka: ano... I can't torture anyone Natsume; I need to go to Hotaru first. Ja Ne...

Mikan: Yey!!! now let's start! Please give Rainbow1269 reviews people... 'Rigatou!

* * *

**Summary: Mikan wished for a companion and poof! Hyuuga Natsume appeared only to disappear if he grants her fondest wish not her last.**

**VII: A week and 6 days from summer**

(o.O)

A certain raven haired girl opened her cold violet eyes, it was 9:45 in the morning and her 'master' yes her master was pestering her to wake up. She groaned heavily as she took a gun and aimed it.

"Can't you see I'm sleeping Nogi?" she snaps, her waist long hair flew down when she sat up. The blonde haired boy swallowed as fast as he can as he backed away. Fearing her sudden outburst.

"G-Gomen ne Imai-san..." he muttered quietly. He stared at her figure before walking towards the window.

"what do you need?" she snapped suddenly. Ruka turned and stared at her.

"Nothing much, Imai..."

"Nogi, we've known each other for ten years; will you shut the crap in calling me Imai. I have a name in case you don't know, and it's Hotaru, Nogi. _Hotaru_."

Ruka managed to smile. "sure, Hotaru... can you call me by my name then?" he asked smiling.

"that would be 50 rabbits each name calling." she said eyes twinkling in malice.

_'she's not fair at all...'_ he thought as he stared outside the window.

_'where are you my bestfriend?_

_'i thought you're never going to leave me alone..._

_'alone in this darkness..._

_'fearing them and everybody else..._

_'Anata wa doko ni imasu ka?'_ (where are you?)

(o.O)

"Why aren't you still calling me by my name? I already called _you_ Natsume and yet you're still referring to _me_ as Polka-dots or worse idiotic girl..." she pouts while slipping on her school shoes.(there JC i hope you're satisfied that Natsu-kun won't call Mi-chan an idiot eh?)

"I _didn't_ ask you to call me Natsume. I guess I'll stop calling you an idiotic girl... maybe," he placed his finger on his nose and pretended to think. "strawberries would be nice." he sneered smirking evilly.

"YOU HENTAI!!!" she screamed but Natsume left already with a smirk. _'i'll get you for this...'_

(O.o)

"So... you really can't remember him? you're hopeless Ruka..." Hotaru said coldly as she sat down on her seat. Several people gasped when they heard her say Ruka's name. immediately she pulled her Baka gun and aimed it. "i've upgraded it yesterday, wanna try?" she asked coldly.

Ruka sighed as he pet his bunny, Usagi. "Hota-chan, in case you've forgotten I haven't seen him for 10 years already."

"Then why are you still searching for _him_?" she asked not bothering to look up.

"The same reason why you're searching for _her_." he answered a smile playing on his lips. Hotaru glared at him before disappearing behind her book.

(o.O)

MIKAN' POV

I stared outside the window, damn it's boring again and heck I'm getting pissed; i can feel my self sweating already. Actually everybody's sweating like hell. Who wouldn't anyways? it's a week and 6 days from summer. Everybody's sweating already. Daydreaming about summer trips and hanging out in pools or in malls. hell I'm actually thinking about strawberry ice cream already.

Natsume's been living with me for umm... 3 days, 3 days... wow, I've managed to be with a pervert for 3 days. A person I don't even know. I glanced at him and my eyes widened. he's still wearing his freakin' blazer! I mean all of us removed our blazer already because of the heat! what the heck's wrong with this person?

"Natsume..." I muttered still shocked.

"Hn?" he asked raising his eyebrows. He was currently playing with a pencil.

"Aren't you getting _hot_?" I aked mersmerized.

"You mean like turned on? No, Why?" a smirked formed again. how I wish I could wipe it away.

"Not that _hot_!" I snapped blushing in embarassment. "I mean, it's freakin' hot... aren't you sweating or something?"

he stared at me, his smirk faded as he frowned. 'No, not even a bit..."

"Are you..."

"Am i what?"

**"WHAT KIND OF BODY DO YOU HAVE?"** I bursted out catching the class's attention.** "CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S FREAKING HOT! IT'S SUMMER- ALMOST I MEAN AND FOR PETE'S SAKE YOU'RE STILL WEARING YOUR BLAZER!"**

NORMAL POV (sigh... Mikan's mouth's so loud i wonder how did the class react? dirty thoughts maybe... giggle)

"What the hell Polka?" he asked while glaring at the class. "It's not hot... I don't feel hot actually..." he said

"How?... Why?..." she asked staring at him.

(o.O)

Mikan and Natsume were walking home side by side. He was still fuming mad and she wondres why. 'better start a conversation..' she thought. But Natsume spoke first.

"What's the matter with you? screaming like hell!" he snapped at Mikan.

"Demo, it's really bloody unusual..." she mumbled.

"What's unusual with it?" he snarls.

"Natsume... have you heard of..." she took a deep breath as she stared at the orange sky. "Alices..."

Natsume gaped at her. "I didn't _know,_ idiots _know_ things about Alices." he said coolly.

"Then you know what it is, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Obviously." he answered as he stopped in front of a magazine store. "Doushite?"

"Coz... i know that people that have fire Alice, ice Alice and Water Alice can't feel heat during summer." I explaine grabbing a shonuen manga.

"You know too much... why do you have an Alice, little girl?" he grabbed the manga I was holding and began to flip through the pages.

"Eto... watashi... ano... watashi..." she began to play with her auburn locks. (Well... I...umm... I)

"Spit it out." he said turning to the man who owns the bookstore.

"Well... i have one!" Mikan said proudly. Natsume raised his eyebrows.

"Hon tou ni?" he sneered. (really?) the two of them stepped out of the shop the owner bowing to them.

"Hon tou ni" she smiled. She suddenly blocked Natsume's way and smiled wider.

"What's your alice then little girl?" he asked. Clearly dumbfounded.

"Show me your Alice first then." Her smile turned into a smirk.

Natsume produced a flame then closed his palm. 'What is she up to?' he thought. In a flash Mikan produced a flame too.

"Nanide?" he produced a flame again. "Don't worry I didn't steal it or anything." she said reassuringly.

"What's your alice then?"

"Do I have to enumerate? Coz if i will it's gonna take forever..." she mumbled quietly, she pulled him into a convinience store and took a basket.

"And why is that little girl?" he asked. He was examining a bag of chips.

"In short I have multiple alice. Say it I have it. I can copy somebody's alice easily. I can nullify it whenever I want. I can disappear if i need to." she grabbed the bag of chips and threw it back on the rack. "Too much carbs." she said coolly.

"Woah... a little girl like you have that kind of Alice? So unbelievable."

"Well believe it or not." she smirked, 'Ne, do you want this kind of fish?" she points to a milkfish.

"No, that one..." Natsume points out. Mikan nods. "why aren't you In the Gakuen then?"

"So you also know about the Gakuen..." she said quietly taking some radishes. "My parents tried everything... everything so that i wouldn't be there. They said that I'm normal and everything." she smiled at him.

"Oh, come on let's pay for these already. Sheesh. you eat too much don't you?" he teased. Mikan nodded in amazement.

"By the way, some people from the academy are still looking for Alices so we'd better be careful Natsume."

"Hn." he took her hand and pulled her to the cashier. "Hurry up I'm starving."

"Just wait you pervert..." she snaps smiling a bit.

* * *

**Author's notes: Whew... another chapter finished. Anyways Reviews people! reviews or else... I'm planning to finish chap coz it's still early. well Ja Ne.**


	8. Gakuen Alice

**Author's notes: Eh OHio Minna! I'm back it's 10.35 pM here and... hmmm I ain't sleepy yet... wahhh please give me reviews pretty pretty please... i will just thank you all in chapter nine of course coz i'm getting bored here in our house...**

**thnks for the reviews...**

**hope to hear more from all of you i take critisisms, insults... well no, corrections, suggestions or whatever!!!**

**ENjoy Minna!!!**

**xXRainbow1269Xx**

**to Ixanne31:oisssttt... Gud for you this chap is dedicated for you!!! ehehehe umm... i won't continue the story in my notebook anymore. sa internet ka na lang magbasa... hehe miss you. if ur wondering why isa lang ang reason: Sayang tinta ng g-tec... hehe tnxxx...**

**

* * *

Summary: Mikan's wished for a companion and poof Hyuuga Natsume appeared in front of her only to disappear if he grants her fondest wish not her last.**

**VIII: Gakuen Alice**

Mikan woke up. It's summer people! summer but...

Mikan's stuck in an island without any communication, without a stuff toy, with out her parents, with a bathroom, in a small house, without food, without TV, with only a twin sized bed and with...

Natsume. Well Natsume kinda brightens her up but she misses her cell phone for Pete's sake.

How did they end up in an isolated island anyways? Oh yeah...

-flashback-

_Mikan and Natsume were walking in a street when several masked people came. about 50 of them, as she can recall. Mikan immediately stepped back and dragged Natsume with her. Unfortunately they were surrounded._

_**'kusso... what do they want?'** she thought gripping on his arm tightly. He winced in pain as he tilted his head._

_"calm down Baka, I'll protect you..."_

_"So you're my savior now, huh?" Mikan teased with a smirk._

_"Shut it, you can still snap back when you know were in trouble." he snaps angrily_

_"Did you have a fight with some **weird** fraterinity, Natsume?" she asked dumbly._

_"Iie, Doushita no?" Mikan stared at the masked figures swallowing her saliva hurriedly. "I can clearly see that they're **bad** people."_

_"I **can** clearly see that too..." he snaps._

_"Anata wa dare?" Mikan shouted producing an ice dagger._

_"Ne, Ne, Sakura-san; don't be too violent. we've come in peace." said one._

_"Oh please, don't kid me sand alice boy..." she sneered. Natsume gave her a shut-up look. she gave him a don't-you-dare-interrupt look._

_**'yup, she's the girl.'** the sand alice boy thought nodding at his companions. "kare wa kanjo no." (It's her)_

_"What do **you** mean 'it's her'? Oi sandy boy, if you dare hurt-" sand quickly engulfed Natsume._

_"Natsume!!!" she screamed. 5 of the masked agents rushed towards her blocking her way. "Get **up** you ass!" she screamed at him before dodging a vine. The vine was sent by a green haired boy. **'plant alice... lame...'**_

_**'Shimate... the sand... it's too-'** "Get up you ass!" Natsume heard Mikan shout.** 'jeez... such a loud mouth.'** he thought before making a flame. The sand alice boy gasped in surprise! "Nani Sore?!"_

_"Kaito! Daijobu? Need assistance?" One of the remaining four asked._

_Kaito glared then nodded. "Let's get this bastard, Persona wants him badly."_

_**'persona?'** Natsume and Mikan thought. the two stared at each other._

_"Natsume! Let's make a bet!" she calls out while hitting an agent on the head. he fell down stupidly as one caught him._

_"Nan desu ka?" (What is it?) he asked burning one of the boy's clothes._

_"Whoever **kills** the most will be the master and of course, whoever **kills** the least will be the servant." she smirked releasing a dagger and aiming it to the water alice boy._

_**'Kill?'** They thought. **'are they serious?'**_

_"Deal, I'll make sure you'll be my servant..." he smirked before kicking one of the agents in the shin. the man groaned in pain. "Are you sure we'll **kill** them?" he asked coldly._

_'Why feeling remorse all of a sudden, Natsu-chan?" Mikan sneered. "perhaps until they're bedridden." she hastily drew another dagger and threw it to one. It hit the person completely on the chest. "Ooh... that'll be one down then Natsu-chan."_

_"Way too slow I'm down to my 3rd one." he smirked._

_"NANI???!" she screamed moving faster then she moved a while ago. she hits the man with a dagger and kicks him out of the way._

_Natsume smirked as he punched an agent as he glanced back. "19 polka!"_

_"12...(pant) kusso!" the man hits her neck suddenly and she fell. Now the man was on top of her. "really... don't underestimate me!" she slapped him on the face and threw another dagger. Natsume saw it and glared at her. _

_"Stop flirting!" he snarls._

_"I Ain't you dolt!" an agent kicks her unfortunately for him, she dodged it easily. she crouched down and hits his ankle with her foot. 'oh boy, you're gonna get a sprain...' she smirked and attacked another one._

_after 15 minutes Mikan **almost** killed 24, Natsume too have **almost** killed 24. And they stared at the last one. _

_'he's mine...' and they attacked him. The agent screamed and pleaded. Natsume reached him first and he gave him a death blow._

_"ARRRRRGGGHHH!!!" Mikan shouted in disgust._

-end-

"Oi Polka, you're awake already?" Natsume woke up and he walked towards Mikan.

"What do you think I'm doing? Sleepwalking?" she snaps. it had been 1 week after the said incident. She shot Natsume a glare as she sat down on the bed.

"How's your training yesterday?" he asked casually.

"The usual, tiring, boring, painful," she shrugged slightly with what she said.

"Did _he_ do anything?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Umm... beat me up?" she played stupidly.

"Did he _do_ anything?" his tone was rising already. Mikan flinched.

"No... the usual, cuss words, insults, teases, hits, punches, the usual..."

"Haven't I told you that I'll protect you? That I'll be here for you? That I'll never leave you alone? That I'll stay by your side?" he asked gripping on her shoulder.

"No need to get emotional Natsume... If I can just wish..." she held her tongue in an instant. she doesn't want to make a stupid wish.

"come on... it's just 3 weeks before we can leave this freakin' place... andto think of it were going to share the bed for 3 more weeks."

"I'll kill Persona when I see him. I swear."

"Why don't _you_ like my hugs when you're afraid?" he teased.

'It's summer. It's hot. I _don't_ need your hugs." she coldly said. Persona only gave them a twin sized bed, since Mikan doesn't want to sleep on the floor the two of them agreed to sleep on the bed together.

"If I know..."

"You're ought to shut your freakin ass..." she hissed quietly. Natsume smirked. "Whatever Polka, whatever..."

(ok skip the details in the island I hate it... probably flashbacks will happen...)

(o.O)

3 weeks quickly passed, Mikan and Natsume were permitted to come to the gakuen.(Really? she excaimed) Of course Mikan was excited like hell and Natsume was annoyed. they were informed that they will enter the school a day after the classes resume.(What? I wanna make friends already!? she whined.)

They will be ranked as special star because of the training sessions which drove them crazy. Persona also informed them that they'll do missions for the academy or suffer the freakin' consequences.(Eh? Natsume exclaimed) They were forced to agree (What can i do? mikan pouted). And now Mikan and Natsume were driven to the dormitories.

"This is Gakuen Alice?" she asked mouth hanging open. Natsume couldn't help but smirk.

"Wipe your drool..." he teases. Mikan glared as if to say i-do-not- look.

"Ne Natsume, it's amazing!" she stared at the building in front of her. It has about 3-4 floors colored cream white. An elegant sign was hanging above two double doors that says: GIRL'S DORMITORY. The other building has the same sign saying: BOY'S DORMITORY. Mikan scowled at the sign.

"Looks like less Sleepovers eh, Polka?" he said coolly. Mikan smirked a bit.

"Doushita no? you gonna miss me?" she mocks. "Gonna come with me or what?" she placed her hand on the doorknob and pushed it open. Natsume scowled at what she said but followed suit.

* * *

"UHAAA!!!! KAWAIIII!!!!" she exclaimed the moment they went inside her room, He covered his ear again. She was screaming like hell. it's a good thing everybody's in class.

"Will ya _shut up_ for a moment?" he screeches. Mikan turned before sitting on the king sized bed sitting at the center of the room.

"Eh, come on Natsume... I'm just excited, aren't _you_ used to my screams?" she asked as she jumped on the bed.

"Remember what the freak said. Act _cold_ towards other people or else _he'll_ blackmail you like hell." he snaps staring at the kitchen. He glanced around and saw a big closet, a desk with a computer, a door which leads to the bathroom and he also swa that she has a terrace. Her bedroom wall was painted white. A flat screen TV stood beside the bathroom door and a couch was seated in front of it.

"Don't get jealous in my room, Natsu-chan. I bet you have the same room as mine." she sneered, she walked towards the closet and opened it. "Hmm... look at the uniform Natsume."

"Why gonna complain again? You and _your_ mouth." she stuck her tongue out and showed him the uniform. It was a black blazer with a black necktie and she was holding a skirt that will probably reach her mid thigh in his estimation. He gave her a smirk.

"Be careful not to fall or else somebody might see your underwears..." he sniggered.

"Nobody will have the _guts_ to do that except a _pervert_ like _you_." she snaps back clearly pissed.

"I'm leaving... Ja..." and he left. Mikan sighed..._ 'great... just great...'_

(o.O)

Ruka was running around the campus it was 10 minutes to 8 and he couldn't find Hotaru. he came to know that _she_ was selling another batch of _his_ embarassing pictures. 'where are you Hotaru, i _swear_ one of this days I'll avenge myself...' and he saw Hotaru behind the gym selling his pictures to the poor animals with a mirk plastered on her face. When she saw him she quickly pressed a button and her stall collapsed into a briefcase. (Nice invention...)

"Hotaru wait up!!!" Ruka screamed at the top of his lungs. "CHOTTO MATTE KUDASAI!!!" (Please wait)

"Nani Ruka?" A smirk was on her face as she hopped on her duck scooter.

"Stop Selling my **PICTURES**!!!!" he whistled and his great eagle swooped down to fetch him.** "IMAI HOTARU!!!!"**

(o.O)

Mikan glared at Natsume as she slipped into her shoes. Natsume woke her up using a bucket of _water_. a bucket of _cold_ water. Natsume sensed her being pissed so he backed away. He knows how powerful she is and he isn't gonna pick a fight with her.

"Oi, you still mad at me?" he asked silently fearing Mikan's outburst and tantrums. _'Oh crap... she **really** is mad...'_

"What do you think, you perverted freak?" she snaps at him. "Well what are you waiting for _early bird_? I thought _you_ want to be early?" she emphasized on the word early bird which made him flinch.

"I didn't mean that, I thought your the one who texted me to get up early for school?" he asked eyebrows raised.

"Eh?" she asked stupidly. "I did?" she almost dropped her brush as she stared at him

"Oh my God! she forgot!" he mocked sarcastically. "So is it my fault still?" he smirked. Mikan stared at him with her eyes teary as hell.

"Gomen ne Natsume!" and she hugged him tightly catching him off guard. he grunted a bit in annoyance.

"Stop being mushy ok? Come on were gonna be late..." he said quietly a blush creeping on his cheeks.

(o.O)

"Mou are we lost?" she asked as she stared around her. Natsume was walking a meter away from her wearing a black blazer, black pants and white long sleeves. he refused to wear the necktie because it's itchy.

'Well what do you think?" he snaps tilting his head to face her. Several students were alreay whispering about the two of them. Mikan even heard one saying 'he's hot.' she smirked at what they said. Natsume stopped suddenly and stared at her. Several guys were checking her out. to think of it he doesn't want them to look at her like that.

_'not my property.'_ he thought. Several girls were already drooling because of him which annoys the men most. He shrugged it off and walked again.

* * *

MIKAN'S POV

I stared at Natsume as he walked off. A part of me was screaming like hell because he's acting cold again, for Pete's sake. I nearly want to grab his blazer and hug him just to make sure that he'll never leave me... Gosh did i just say that? erase that, erase that. I glared at the girls who were staring no, drooling over him. I began to stomp on the marble floor to find my room when several 4th years stepped in front of me.

'HEy Little girl, you're pretty cute? wanna go out with me?" he asked, i can see that he's a womanizer. Natsume where are you? Matte... why am i looking for that jerk? I can protect myself...

"Why can't you speak? Cat got your tongue because of my hotness?" one asked, Oh, please. I really want to give hell to somebody and i think I saw my victims. I smirked.

"Really boys, I need to go I still have classes... ja ne..." One took hold of my arm. Woah, he's persistent like hell. I glared at him.

"You really should remove your arm beforea nything happens to you..." I said brandishing an ice dagger. But before i could plunge it on his flesh His sleeve caught on Fire. Natsume was saving me again. I gave him a glare before hitting the man on the head and walking away leaving them stunned.

* * *

"You didn't have to do that." She snapped the people inside the hall stared at the two of them. _'that's the second time.'_

"Why enjoying the attention?" he snapped taking hold of her hand all of a sudden. "I don't want to be late ok?" Mikan smirked a bit and then she laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"Natsume's concerned..." she sneered casting a dark look at everybody on the hall.

"No I'm not..." he snaps before dragging her. He smiled at the thought. _'yes I am, got any problems?'_

(o.O)

"Ok class settle down, i have an important announcement to make so KEEP QUIET!!!" Narumi screamed everybody in the room sat down in surprise. " You'll have new classmates starting today. They're names are--"

"**You keep quiet you freakin' ass! I didn't even ask you to wake me up!"** said the first voice they knew that the voice was a girl.

**"Is it my fault you're a late riser, Strawberries?!" **snaps another voice, this time it's a male ones.

**'You're getting perverted again! when will you stop being a pervert?"**

**"When hell freezes..."** he snaps coldly. Everybody flinched in the coldness of the voice.

"Well i Hope hell freezes already!"

**"Will you lowe your voice? People will be disturbed!"**

**"You're still shouting F.Y.I..."** snaps the girl

"**Well SHUT UP!"** He roared after that sentence they began shouting foul words and curses. The class swallowed silently fearing the people who are shouting. They might be the new students which was so true...

"You're new classmates-Hyuu-" NArumi gasped in shock. The door burnt into ashes. revealing Natsume and Mikan who were still holding hands but throwing cursees and cuss words.

"Just shu up you perverted pig." she snaps before turning to Narumi. Natsume glared at her before glaring at Narumi.

"Ah... the lovebirds..." NArumi teased

"WE'RE NOT!" they screamed together. they gave him a look of you'll-pay-later. Narumi backed away and coughed.

"This is Hyuuga Natsume." girls drooled over him, Natsume glared in disgust. 'And this is Sakura Mikan." Boys stared at her legs all of a sudden. Natsume shot all of them a death glare, that says: Dare touch her and I'll burn you.

"they are special star students and they came from Tokyo. Sakura-san is an orphan while Hyuuga-san's her friend. They'll study here for a year or so... please introduce yourself..."

"You already did that, perverted teacher." natsume said rudely. Mikan smirked evilly.

"Natsu-chan's right, Naru... you said everything already." she dragged Natsume and they bowed. "Konichiwa..." they muttered.

'Oh really? How about your Alices then?" he asked a smile on his face.

"Ano..." Mikan stared at Natsume. 'Do they have to know?" she pouted a bit cutely. Boys began to drool. At this scene, Natsume made a move. He wrapped his arms around her neck all of a sudden and whispered something. He then smirked at the boys and pulled away.

"Ano... Natsume-kun's alice is fire while mine is..." A smirk escaped her lips.

"I can put off Natsume-kun's alice." she said a smile playing on her lips. she gave them a look and then took Natsume's hand in hers. Girls glared at her. 'By the way... Nobody can come near him Ok? You see I'm really possessive with my things. Do I make myself clear?" she asked wickedly.

"Same rules for me. If one touches her... I'll burn him." he said casting a flame.

Narumi smiled. "i'll leave the two of you..." and he left the two staring coldly at the class.

* * *

**author's notes: KONICHIWA!!!! hey I'm back... hmm... enjoyed it? thanks to everybody who gave me reviews... Arigatou gozaimasu! **

**JC ZALA-thanks...**

**Kyatoraina-chan-thanks**

**bitter-sweet-cherry- thanks**

**reviews minna!!! arigatou! ja ne...**

**xXRainbow1269Xx**


End file.
